


Paraíso

by anjosetsuna



Category: Trigun
Genre: Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot]O cheiro de tabaco se espalhava pelo quarto, como sua angústia, ambos preenchendo o quarto. E tudo que eu posso fazer por você Wolfwood são sanduíches. Que Deus perdoe meus atos, Padre. Atenção, spoilers do episódio 23!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paraíso

**Author's Note:**

> Como disse na sinopse essa one-shot tem spoilers do amargo episódio 23 de Trigun. Se você não assistiu ainda a série, recomendo. Essa fanfic só faz sentido se você assistiu esse episódio. Alguns diálogos foram tirados da versão legendada, assim como o título. Eu precisava escrever algo para desse casal, eles merecem. É do ponto de vista da Milly, por isso tanto “você”. Boa leitura.

**Paraíso – by Anjo Setsuna**

 

Você estava sentado na cama daquele quarto do hotel, o cheiro de tabaco se espalhava, como sua angústia, ambos preenchendo o cômodo. E tudo que eu posso fazer por você Wolfwood são sanduíches, talvez um café preto bem forte, do jeito que você gosta de beber. Enquanto me virei para preparar seu café, sua voz sentida me questionava:

\- Por que você não diz nada?

\- Hum?

\- Sobre a criança que eu matei!

\- Eu não sei o que dizer. – fui sincera. - O que você disse estava certo... e o Vash-san também estava certo. Eu não gosto que as pessoas morram, mas...

\- O que você teria feito? – você me perguntou desesperado.

\- Eu não sei. – respondi baixo.

\- Eu também não sei!!! – finalmente explodiu em gritos. – Eu não entendo ele. Como ele pode dizer tais coisas nessa hora e nesse lugar? Como ele pode dizer essas coisas seriamente?!

Enquanto você tentava entender os atos de Vash, finalmente lhe ofereci uma caneca bem cheia de café quente.

\- Porque é isso que ele sempre faz. – respondi o mais calma possível. – Eu sei porque eu tenho observado ele. O Vash-san viveu sua vida toda desse jeito.

Sorri lembrando da jornada que nós quatro fizemos até ali, Vash sempre mantinha sua política de não matar ninguém, enquanto você Wolfwood não hesitava em atirar para acertar seu inimigo, como diria o próprio furação humano “Não matarás, lembra. Mas que diabos de padre você é?!”. Me pergunto se isso lhe passava pela cabeça enquanto você encarava sua caneca de café.

\- Eu vivi uma vida diferente da que ele viveu. Eu fui ordenado... ordenado a proteger ele, ordenado a guiar ele. Mas essas coisas não importam mais. Eu honestamente queria salvá-lo... mesmo que isso significasse matar uma criança, eu queria salvá-lo. Eu tenho que escolher um ou o outro. – você escondeu o rosto em uma das mãos quando começou a chorar – É estranho. Onde eu errei? Eu... Eu sempre escolhi o caminho certo, não é?

Wolfwood, como eu poderia responder a isso? Um fardo tão pesado, eu não poderia pensar se realmente existe um certo ou errado nisso tudo, e tudo que fiz foi envolvê-lo nos meus braços.

\- Você cheira bem... – você disse deixando sua caneca de café cair ao envolver minha cintura com seus braços também.

\- Por favor, coma os sanduíches. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

\- Você vai comê-los comigo?     

Sua voz chorosa chegava aos meus ouvidos.

\- Que Deus perdoe meus atos, Padre. – disse.

Minha voz saiu mais confiante do que eu imaginava, você me encarou confuso por um momento, mas quando uma das minhas mãos acariciou seu rosto, você finalmente levantou da cama, me encarando.

\- Sabe, por causa da minha profissão, eu nunca fiz uma confissão. – uma mecha do meus cabelos foi colada por você atrás da minha orelha – Eu justificava meus atos culpando o tempos... dizendo a mim mesmo que o que eu tinha feito era para proteger as crianças do orfanato. Eu tirei muitas vidas, pensando que não havia outro jeito.

Novamente a angústia estampava seu rosto, tudo que eu podia fazer era ouvi-lo silenciosamente, enquanto desabotoava seu paletó escuro.

\- Meus pecados são pesados demais... pesados demais para serem expurgados.

\- ...

Novamente o encarei, pegando em uma de suas mãos, a levando até a gravata do meu uniforme, acenando com a cabeça ao seu olhar de dúvida. Seus dedos trêmulos desmanchavam o nó devagar.

\- Eu serei seu confessionário essa noite, Wolfwood-san.

Você apenas sorriu de forma triste, acariciando meu cabelo novamente. Nos despimos devagar, enquanto as duas luas do nosso planeta, que você dizia ser horrível, passeavam pelo céu. Sua boca tinha gosto de café, seu corpo exalava o cheiro de uma mistura de cigarro e pólvora, e eu só puder rir envergonhada quando me disse que eu tinha gosto de pudim. E quando a urgência de nossos corpos foi saciada, foi impossível não ficar sonolenta com o cafuné que veio depois em minha cabeça.

Você Wolfwood me contou tudo aquela noite, sobre quando pegou uma arma pela primeira vez aos sete anos e matou seu pai adotivo, sobre quando foi criado por um homem que dizia que a vida era tomar decisões rápidas para não se perder tempo, de quando decidiu abrir o orfanato, e como foi parar no encalço de Vash. A senpai ficaria surpresa com essa parte. Sua mão morna me dava mais e mais sono. Mas quando fez menção de levantar, aquilo me deu medo, parecia que você iria sumir para sempre, você apontou o cigarro e eu apenas brinquei como daquela vez no deserto:

\- Isso não é bom pro bebê, querido.           

\- Me desculpe, my honey.

Fiquei observando sua silhueta perto da janela, suas mãos estavam no bolso da calça que havia vestido, o cigarro aceso exalava uma fumaça com o mesmo cheiro que o seu, onde você havia deitado ainda estava morno, me aconcheguei mais naquele canto, finalmente caindo no sono. Sonhei com as últimas palavras de sua confissão. Uma espécie de paraíso, onde estávamos felizes rodeados pelas crianças do orfanato, seu desejo de uma nova vida.

\- Ei, my honey. – o chamado me despertou.

\- Não saia daqui, aconteça o que acontecer. Não saia daqui.

Peguei meu pijama de suas mãos, enquanto recebia um beijo seu.

\- Seria muita presunção pedir perdão agora?

\- Hum?

\- Padres não casam.

\- Mas hoje você estava apenas se confessando.

Terminei de me vestir e sentei sobre a cama, rindo muito da sua cara confusa com a minha resposta. Ainda sentada sobre a cama, abracei meus joelhos e fitei meus pés, eu não tinha coragem de encará-lo mais.  

\- Obrigado, my honey.

Escutei a porta fechar e fiquei encostada na parede perto da cama, apenas aguardado não sei o quê. Ele provavelmente iria encontrar com o tal homem que o criou. Logo escutei barulhos de tiros lá fora e a voz da Meryl chamando no corredor.

\- Sr. Wolfwood?! Eu escuto tiros na cidade...

A senpai abriu a porta do quarto, enquanto eu permanecia sentada sobre a cama encarando meus pés.

\- Milly, o que está fazendo aqui?

Eu tampei meus ouvidos por causa do barulho lá fora.

\- Eu vou ficar aqui, senpai. Ele me disse para ficar aqui. Eu vou ficar aqui até ele voltar.

Respondi chorosa. A senpai apenas correu para fora para conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo. Os tiros apenas aumentavam de frequência e eu permaneci no quarto.

Já era entardecer quando a Meryl veio dar a notícia que você havia morrido, eu chorei, chorei tudo que eu podia chorar. Eu escutei o Vash-san chorar também quando ele trouxe sua arma em formato de cruz e deixou no quarto, mas não pude me despedir dele, eu não queria sair daquela cama, sair de perto do seu cheiro que ficou ali. Wolfwood, eu espero que quando você reencarnar, você encontre o paraíso que tanto queria.  

 

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> My honey - no anime o Wolfwood chama a Milly assim em alguns episódios.


End file.
